


The Fakes.

by Thehedgehogat221b



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Battle Buddies (Achievement Hunter), Fake AH Crew, Female Jack, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, References to Drugs, Slice of Life, Trans Jack, fella's is it gay to love your crew members?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-02-12 19:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 32
Words: 7,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21481915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thehedgehogat221b/pseuds/Thehedgehogat221b
Summary: The FAHC are some of my favourite characters to write, I am totally in love with everything about them and that world, so I thought I'd share with other people who feel the same.Please comment, I love interacting with other people who share the same interests as me.And a kudos, lets me know I'm not just screaming into a void.I take requests, No relationship stuff but friendship stuff I'll write all day everyday
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	1. O death.

O Death.

He stalks the streets, a modern Jack the Ripper, police find mutilated bodies or entire houses reduced to rubble and ash, Blackened skeletons rotting in the remains.

Is a murderer still a murderer if he only kills the worst type of people?

If he only hunts the type who abuse others?

Is a man still a man if he hides behind a mask?

Not all masks are obvious, not all are as easy to see as the black skull that has become his trademark. He is always wearing a mask, pretending to be a ‘normal’ person, trying not to flinch at every loud noise, trying not to stab everyone who takes him by surprise.

They know the stories of the masked mad man, they don’t know the story of the man behind it.


	2. Lighting strikes twice.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for trouble and make it double, The Jones' are here.  
*not my best work, but here we are*

Lighting strikes twice.

Micheal was comfortable with chaos, he revealed in the way his ear drums shook when a police car exploded into a inferno. 

Lindsay enjoys the unpredictable, whatever you think she'll do, she'll do the opposite. 

Together they were unstoppable, a force to be worried about, they walked the streets like a hurricane, A walking disaster.

Naturally, the two worked together, the calculated side of Micheal mixed with the randomness of Lindsay, they always have their enemies on edge because they never know what the Jones' will do. 


	3. Burger Buddies.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to write some friend fluff stuff.

"Here ya go.."

Jeremy places the tray off fast food in front of Ryan, a pre-heist ritual is they go to some shitty fast food place and pretend to just be normal people. Ryan looks up from his phone and places it on the table.

He takes his burger and fries off the tray and opens the wrapper, This might just be his favourite part of heists, a greasy cheeseburger and over salted fries.

"Anything new with you?" Jeremy asks 

Ryan shrugs "Edgar's fitting in pretty well."

Jeremy is the one person who knows that Ryan is actually a huge animal lover and about two weeks ago he found a one-eyed black stray kitten in the dumpster behind his apartment building.

"Has he stopped clawing at your furniture?"

Ryan chuckles and places a fry in his mouth

"Not really but...eh I can always buy new stuff.." He reaches for his drink "I think he's just not used to being cooped up."

"I notice your hands have healed." Jeremy observes, the cat had a habit of not liking being touched.

"He's not as violent." Ryan replies with a small smile "He's trusting me, he's even started sleeping on my bed."

Jeremy smiles as he opens his box of chicken nuggets, The idea of the big scary vagabond sleeping with a small kitten has to be the weirdest image he's ever imagined.

"How about you?" Ryan asks after a few moments of silence.

"Nothing really...bought a new car."

"Please tell me your gonna paint it something other than that ugly fucking colour scheme."

Jeremy puts a hand over his heart in fake shock.

"How dare you? It is not ugly." He laughs "Not everyone has to be edgy 24/7."

That comment results in Ryan throwing a fry at him and they both laugh for what feels like forever.

Even two notorious criminals need to have some downtime, need to feel normal from time to time.


	4. Out in the grapes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfredo and Trevor get lost.  
It goes how'd you expect.

"You sure this is the right road?" Trevor questions as they drive down a dirt road, its hard to see anything its misty and dark.

"The map says its this way." Alfredo responds, annoyed Trevor would question his navigation skills.

"Lemme see..." Trevor leans over and takes the map, he stops the car and examines it.

"Fredo.." he exclaims after a few moments of silence. 

"What?"

Trevor sighs "This map...This map is upside down ya dingus!"

"What?" 

Trevor thrusts the map into the other mans face "Look..."

"Ah.." Alfredo finally mummers, feeling Trevor's angry glare boring into his skull.

"I knew I should have had the map."

"If you were in charge of the map all you'd do is bad mouth my driving!" Alfredo argues back.

"Because you drive like a animal, You do realise that lanes exist for a reason, right?"

"You always do this."

"Do what?"

"I make one small mistake and you jump down my throat...Knew I should've gone with Gav."

"You'd rather drive with Gav?" Trevor folds his arms across his chest "Gav drives like a drunken monkey!"

"At least he wouldn't be yelling at me!"

This is how the next hour went, with both of them arguing like a old married couple, it was only resolved when Geoff rang them to find out where the hell they were to which, a irritated Trevor responded

"Oh Fredo got us lost, We're out in the fuckin' grapes."


	5. Please just sleep.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Gavin and Micheal for everyone.  
Based on the prompt I found on Tumblr:  
Person A: “I’m going to fucking smack you in a minute, I swear.”
> 
> Person B: “That’s not very nice.”

Sleeping on the floor of a damp garage wasn't Micheal's idea of a perfect nights sleep, but sometimes you've got to take the lesser of two evils, this time it was sleep on the floor or get arrested.

He adjusts his pillow and pulls his sleeping bag further up to his chin, In the darkness he can Gavin sat up, resting with his back against the wall, his cell phone illuminating his face, he has headphones in and is moving his head to the song that only he can here.

Micheal doesn't mind sharing a room with him, hell, he's nearly always paired with him because no one else can put up with his snoring or sleep deprived ramblings.

Gavin starts to make noises with his mouth, like he's imitating a fish.

At first Micheal ignores it and tries to sleep, but after twenty minutes he's had enough.

"Gav." He doesn't want to shout, someone outside might hear them talking. "Gav..Hello!?"

No response from the oblivious Gavin.

"Hey numb nuts!"

No response.

He picks up his shoe and throws it at Gavin, it lands in his lap and makes him jump.

"What?" He pulls out a ear phone, clearly confused as to what he's done to warrant a shoe to the lap.

"Will you shut up?"

"I'm not doing anything...I'm just here minding my own business when I get a shoe to the dick."

Micheal scowls "You were making some retarded noise with your mouth."

"Was I?" This is clearly news to Gavin.

"Yeah you were." 

"Oh sorry.."

Micheal settles to go back to sleep and he's almost drifted off when Gavin starts to hum.

"Oh come on!" Micheal sits up, glaring at the other man in the darkness

"What?"

"Shut up"

"I'm only humming."

"I swear to fucking Christ if you don't go to sleep I will knock you out."

"That aint very nice.." Gavin takes out his ear phones and puts his phone back in his backpack "Threatening to hurt your best boi."

"Gavin I will stab you."

There's silence as Gavin gets into his own sleeping bag, Micheal thinks he might be finally able to sleep.

"Micoo?"

Without opening his eyes Micheal responds "What?"

"If you captured a cloud in a bottle would you be able to drink it?"

Micheal groans, well, there goes his rest for the night.

"I dunno.."

"I think you would because its a liquid innit?"

Micheal makes the mental note that someone can share with Gavin next time they have to hide out somewhere.


	6. Beach day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack suggests the Crew take sometime off and go to the pier, The others don't want to admit how much they enjoy it.

"Come on Rye if anyone can win a bear its you." Jeremy urges, gesturing to the fair ground game that seems to involve some throwing knifes into a bulls eye. 

Ryan frowns, he's already won Gavin a stuffed duck by playing one of those games where you hook a rubber duck. The others seem to revel in the fact he has great hand-eye coordination. 

"Fine..But I'm keeping it." 

Jeremy can't help but laugh, who would have thought Ryan has a soft spot for giant teddy bears?

"Sure thing bud."

Further down the pier Jack is dragging Geoff into a photo booth

"Jack this is stupid." Geoff complains, he feels out of place in his swim trunks and he's positive he has sunburn on the back of his neck.

"You're stupid." Jack retorts, she's clearly having the time of her life "Get in the booth."

Geoff sighs and sits down, he hates to rain on Jacks parade, she's been pestering the crew to do something for months, she seems to think they all needed some time off. Or as she put it 'Family time'

Not that he'd ever admit it, but the idea of this gang of freaks being his family does make him smile, slightly.

On the beach Gavin has just finished building a sandcastle, he's enjoying this, it takes him back to his childhood when his family would vacation in the south of Italy, on their private beach.

He's about to call Micheal over to look at his masterpiece when Micheal stomps it into rubble.

"Micheal you absolute dick head!"

Micheal laughs and sits on the sand next to Gavin "I got you a beer, don't be a baby."

"I spent ages on that." Gavin pouts, opening his beer can "It was proper nice and all."

"Then rebuild it, or better yet, lets go get some food."

"You're buying me ice cream."

Micheal laughs and sips his beer "You're such a fuckin' child."


	7. Gotta believe in something.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy and Ryan have a deep chat one night while on the penthouse roof.

When Jeremy walked out into the cold air of the night he could see the silhouette of Ryan leaned against the balcony, smoke wafting in front of his face from a cigarette. 

The rest of the crew were down in the penthouse, celebrating a successful heist, about a hour ago Ryan had slipped away, needing to clear his head.

Los Santos saw the Vagabond as some remorseless killer, a soulless monster, but Jeremy knew that wasn't true, Yes Ryan did go into a trance while killing, it scared him sometimes how he could disappear into his blood lust.

But he also knew Ryan hated killing innocents, even if they were cops trying to put a bullet through his skull. 

"You okay?" He asks, joining the other man by leaning against the metal bar.

"Just needed some fresh air." Ryan responds, his voice emotionless. 

"Good luck in this shit hole." Jeremy began to laugh but stopped once he realised Ryan didn't find it funny.

There was a few moments on silence, just the two of them looking out on the city below, their eyes glazing over with the glowing lights of Los Santos.

"You wear a cross right?" Ryan finally speaks, referring to the chain that Jeremy always has around his neck, a thin gold chain with a small gold cross, Jeremy has gotten it as a gift for his baptism, when he was a baby, He doesn't believe but its a piece of home to keep close. "You believe in any of that shit?" 

Ryan flicks his cigarette over the side of the building and Jeremy tries to figure out why Ryan's asking such a deep question.

Finally he shrugs his shoulders "Kinda.."

"Heaven and hell?"

"Nah man, I don't."

"Because surely...if there is a place bad guys go we're all going there." 

Jeremy didn't like the almost hopelessness in Ryan's voice, if he didn't know any better he would think he's gonna start crying.

"Me especially.." He laughs, but it its devoid of humour and suddenly Jeremy gets the image of Ryan jumping over the edge, into the traffic bellow. "My hands are stained with blood."

Jeremy shifts uncomfortably "Mine too man.." 

"Not like me."

"You know that aint true...We've all done shit we aint proud of."

Ryan looks him in the eyes and there's a intense emotions behind the blue, Jeremy just can't figure out.

"Yeah but its me you send in when you need to make someone talk...I'm the one you know won't pussy out." 

Ryan looks away as quickly as he looked into Jeremy's eyes 

"You know I enjoy it."

"Come on Rye...if you don't wanna do it, Tell Geoff..I'm sure he'll let you take some time off-"

"Time off?" Ryan laughs again, Hollow. "What could a guy like me possibly do?"

"Golf? Movie? Go on a bender and buy a shit ton of coke and hookers?" Jeremy's worst habit is making joke's when he's uncomfortable "Look man.."

He sighs, How does he reassure his friend? 

"The fact you're up here thinking about all this shit means you aint as fucked up as you think." He puts a hand on the other man's shoulder "Really fucked up people don't start to wonder if they're going to hell."

Ryan smiles slightly, Jeremy's right, Evil doesn't care about being evil.

"Guess you've gotta point.." He shrugs "I'm...Just tired."


	8. How they hug.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm cold so I decided to write some head-canons for how the gang cuddle their partner.

_Geoff_

He gives warm, soft hugs that are like being wrapped up in a cosy blanket, he'll play with your hair and give you forehead kisses, He's warm and is very calming to snuggle with.

_Gavin_

He somehow manages to wrap himself around whoever he's cuddling with, swinging his legs into whoever's lap, He's a weird mixture of a cat and a snake. He's a big fan of resting his head on your shoulder.

_Lindsay._

She'll let you put your head on her lap, and will play with your hair, She'll probably end up tickling you at some point rather than letting you fall asleep. 

_Micheal._

He's not really a cuddly type, He's a big fan of personal space, but he will let you lie with your legs on his lap, if he's tired he'll lie with his head on your lap till he falls asleep.

_Jack_

She's the biggest hugger, Anytime, anywhere she's up for a cuddle, she's always warm and smells like sweet flowers.

_Jeremy _

He's a big fan of tight hugs, pulling whoever very close and squeezing them. He won't let you leave, He like Gavin has the snake technique. 

_Ryan_

If you're ever lucky enough to get close enough to him to get cuddled by him he'll have you sit in his lap and wrap his arms around you, kissing the back of your neck and resting his chin on your shoulder.


	9. Good at being bad.

_If heavens real, the only way we're getting in is by stealing the keys._

On the outside, the Fakes shouldn't work, you put that many egos and anger together, It should backfire, it should end in screaming matches and blood.

But it doesn't, it works, a strange family who bond over their common love of chaos. 

A family, who would die for each other, who have killed for each other.

Like every family, they argue, they have disagreements, they have moments where bottles are smashed and knives bared.

But they'd never hurt each other, because they love each other.

They've found a family, something they didn't have before.


	10. War paint.

Everyone has their own 'persona' as a fake.

Geoff always wears the three piece suit and bowtie, he has a closet full of the same exact colour blazer, trousers and shirt. 

Jack always wears a Hawaiian shirt, the louder the better, she loves the eye catching colours and wears it like a bird wear's its plumage, to impress. 

Gavin has his gold sunglasses, he feels naked without them, someone might see the panic in his eyes as a plan goes wrong and he has to improvise otherwise. 

Jeremy has the white cowboy hat, Even when he isn't wearing orange and purple, it lets people know that Rimmy Tim is around, it lets people know to watch out.

Micheal has his beat up brown leather jacket, its been burnt and shot so much that very little of the original fabric remains but he'll never part with it.

Ryan's is the most obvious, the black skull mask, hiding his identity, sometimes he'll do the skull face paint underneath, the others find it silly but don't question it, after all, He's Ryan and you don't piss him off.


	11. Ramsey.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little drabble, I wrote this on the bus on a long journey, I have no idea if its any good.

_In Los Santos death doesn't ride on a pale horse, he drives a sports car._

_He doesn't wear tattered robes, he wears a three piece designer suit._

_He isn't a skeleton with black wings, he's a man with tattoos and a beard._

_He isn't some faceless ghost, a force of nature, he has a name._

_The citizens of Los Santos call death by his name._

_Geoffrey Ramsey._


	12. The fool.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People only underestimate Gavin once.

As far as most people go, The Golden Boy is merely a footnote on the page of the Fakes, little more than a flashy centre piece. 

They don't know how truly manipulative he can be, how completely cold blooded he really is.

How with a wink of his eye and a smile, he could make brother kill brother, and he has. 

How he knows your dirty secrets and won't hesitate to shout them from the roof tops. 

How he can lift your wallet and car keys from your back pocket with a slight bump against the shoulder and a 'Sorry Mate'

You don't get to be the Left hand of a crime boss when you're as stupid as people think Gavin is, but thats _why _he's so good at his job, people don't pay him as much attention as Micheal, who loves to throw molotov's, they don't keep a eye on him like they do Jeremy, who will come running at you with nothing but a crowbar and walk away with a mark, he doesn't instil fear like Ryan.

Sometimes, being invisible is far more valuable.

He's like methane gas, completely unseen, but light a match and it becomes deadly.


	13. Like loosing a limb.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sad chapter, about how Ray died.  
(I know its not everyones canon that Ray got killed but I enjoy making myself suffer)

_"No one is actually dead until the ripples they cause in the world die away"- Terry Pratchett _

Time seemed to slow down as Ryan watched, helpless from his position behind a dumpster as the police cars surrounded Ray, all he could hear was the sound of the sirens and his vision was red and blue.

Jack and Geoff watched from above, Geoff screaming at Jack to 'Land this fucking thing even if its on the cops' Jack, frantically trying to find a open space to land safely.

Micheal and Gavin could hear the commotion from the street where they sat in the escape car, Micheal's frantic voice came through the comms 'Fucks sake, get your thumbs outta your asses, we're sitting ducks here!'

Everyone heard the shotgun blast that hit Ray in the chest, they all heard Ryan's anger fulled scream of 'NO'

Jack and Geoff supported him from the air, not that he needed it, somehow the rage and grief of seeing a team member, a friend, get gunned down in front of him was enough for Ryan to turn the alleyway into a slaughter house.

When Gavin and Micheal joined him, the cops were long dead, the bullets had stopped.

Through the whirl of helicopter blades and the distant sirens, they could all hear Ryan frantically trying to make Ray's heart beat again, they all heard his desperate sobs.

Jack manged to land in the parking lot and rushed to Ryan's side, he was clutching the corpse. 

"Rye.." Her words were soft "Rye he's gone." 

"No..No he can't be."

Gavin felt a lump in his throat, Micheal sniffed back brimming tears, Geoff let out a quiet 'Shit'

They had all had a first hand view of death, it wasn't something they hid away from, but this was the first time they'd ever lost one of their own, its different. 

"We've gotta move, pigs will be here any second." Micheal's voice broke as he broke the silence.

"He's right." Geoff agreed 

Ryan stood up, lifting Ray as he did so, no one dared to look, like if they look at the body it'd become real.

He walked past them, to the escape car, the way he moved unnerved them, they'd never seen Ryan show any emotion, but now, here he was, tears streaking down his skull face paint.

Nothing would be the same without Ray.


	14. Wild card Baby.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little something for the Queen of Cats.

_"I'm the queen of cats, gonna run this town._

_You can kiss my boots while you're lying on the ground.'_

"For the love of Fuck can I not leave you alone for five damn minutes?" Micheal's words as crass but he's smiling as he greets Lindsay. 

The gang had to go under the radar for a few days, And all though he would never admit it, Micheal missed his wife.

He's referring to the cuts on her knuckles and her black eye.

"Fee let me know about this underground fighting ring.." Lindsay shrugs her shoulders with a smile "I made some bank though."

Micheal frowns, but its short lived as a laugh leaves his mouth

"You made bank?" He flops down into the familiar leather couch of his house "I fuckin' robbed a bank and you're out there beating up hobos?"

"I'm a independent woman, I make my own money."

"Oh yeah?" Micheal laughs "A grown woman who owns cat socks."

"Cats are awesome." Lindsay joins her husband on the couch "You insult cats again and you'll be the next hobo I beat up."


	15. The Birth of the Tim.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The origin story of how Rimmy Tim came to be a criminal who looks like he just walked out of a comic book.

Jeremy didn't have a tough upbringing, he had a nice family, a nice house in a nice area. 

But he was always getting into trouble, when he was a child it was just 'boys being boys' breaking into abandoned buildings, trespassing. 

But when he reached his teen years it became a problem, he'd always get into fights and causing fires.

Then, it slowly became a matter of him becoming hired muscle, if anyone needed to be roughed up, Jeremy was your man.

Rimmy Tim wasn't born until he became a mercenary, Someone asked him if he had a code name and he panicked and said the first thing that came to mind.

For a while people just called him 'Tim' thinking the first part was just a stupid joke. So 'Tim' became a very sort after gun, he was talented with a rifle and was good at planning.

The Purple and Orange colour scheme appeared when he was told to 'Send a message' after a hit, he sprayed painted a purple and orange skull on to the wall of the building.

Somehow after moving to Los Santos he decided to keep up with the 'Rimmy Tim' Persona, and got a costume to match, he enjoyed the theatrics of becoming a character, a fitting type of criminal for the movie capital of the US right?

At first people laughed, but it slowly became a name of fear.

Because whats scarier a man who hides in the shadows or a man who isn't afraid to be seen?


	16. Team little Britain.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy and Gavin get teamed up.  
What did Jeremy ever do to deserve this punishment?

"Lil J?" Gavin's voice breaks the silence that had been building in the van, both of them were the getaway vehicle, Jeremy was the driver and Gavin was monitoring the situation inside the bank.

"What Gav?" Jeremy asks, he hates not being a part of the action 

"Does a fish knows its a fish?"

"Seriously Gav?" Jeremy scoffs "We're supposed to be focused."

"I am focused." Gavin spins around in his chair, not exactly proving his point "Everything's going fine in there, might as well have a chat while we wait."

"We're supposed to keep comms open."

Gavin gestures to the radio on the desk in front of him "It'll buzz if they need us, relax." 

Gavin stretches his arms in front of him and intertwines his fingers, clicking his knuckles "You've gotta relax more, all that stress ain't good for you."

"If you start sprouting some new age bullshit I'm gonna punch you." Jeremy's smile gives away that his words are a empty threat.

"Its just science, Stress makes you age quicker." Gavin spins in his chair again "Look at Geoff."

They both laugh, the radio crackles

"Hey dipshits, learn to turn a radio off." Its Geoff's voice "And get ready, we're coming out."

Jeremy sits up and reverses the van, ready for the others to jump in the back.

"I told you to keep the comms clear." He says over his shoulder to Gavin, who just shrugs and laughs.


	17. "Thats my wife!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geoff and Jackie have been through a lot, they've been calling each other husband, wife, babe and hun for as long as they've known each other.  
It confuses people, rumours have been going around Los Santos that the King of the city has a Queen.

Speeding down a highway at full speed made Geoff nervous, one twitch of his arm and the car would flip, that made him even more nervous was the cops speeding after them.

A bullet speeds through the back window and exits through the wind shield, barely missing the pair. 

"Jesus Christ...Jack do something!" 

Jackie shakes her head, Geoff has been in so many car chases this should just be a Sunday drive for him, but then again, she's usually behind the wheel.

She climbs into the backseats and opens the sunroof, she stands up, the air whips her hair into her face and she reaches for a grenade strapped to her belt. she pulls out the pin and throws it into the convoy of cop cars behind them.

There's a earth shaking explosion as cops and their vehicles explode into a fiery mess.

"Babe that was awesome."

Jackie laughs "Thanks Hun...now fuckin' put your foot down, we might be able to escape this shit feast."


	18. The crew and their pets.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've been thinking about Ryan and his cat so I thought I'd give the rest of the crew some furry critters.

Ryan:

He owns a cat named Edgar, he's all black and fluffy with a shining amber eye. Ryan found him as a kitten in the dumpster behind his apartment building, originally his plan was to feed him and then take him to a shelter. 

But that plan quickly faded when he started to fall for the little guy, things were rough at first, clearly the kitten had be mistreated by its previous owners, he lashed out with his razor sharp claws.

Ryan could sympathise with the feline and made it his mission to protect him at all costs.

Jeremy

Jeremy has two cats, Paul and Zoomer, identical black and white twins, he saw them at a shelter and after learning that no one wanted them because they would only be re homed together he decided to make them his furry sons.

Geoff

Geoff has a husky named Bullet, they found her on a puppy farm, she had many litters of puppies and was going to be killed, Geoff asked the owners how much for her and bought her for the high price of 500 dollars. 

He may also have tipped off the police about a puppy farm in the area as well.

Jackie.

Jackie has a pit-bull named Butters, Her white fur is knitted together with scars, she had been part of a illegal dog fighting ring, Jackie had killed the people running it and let the dogs go to a shelter, But Butters was nervous around humans and only trusted her, they had a instant bond. 

Matt

He owns two corn snakes named Noodle and Ramon, Everyone else is slightly creepered out by them, especially Geoff.

Gavin

Along with Meg Gavin has a Siamese named Meep and a Spinx named Harry and a grumpy Chihuahua named Flower.

Gavin hates Flower, but Meg adores her, so the 'rat with fur' stays.


	19. I'll carry you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy is strong, like stronger than he looks.

"Rye..." Jeremy slaps Ryan's face as the man lies on the ground "Rye come on.."

He removes the other mans mask, his nose is bleeding, blood is running down his face, streaking his face paint red.

They had managed to escape the cops, running down a alleyway and hiding, when they went to move to make their way back to the base, Ryan suddenly collapsed. 

Jeremy bends down and puts a ear to the man's chest, he can hear his heart beat and feel his chest rise and fall as he breathes.

Okay, he's still alive, thats good. 

"Buddy..come on." He slaps his cheeks, leaving hand prints in the face paint. "Fuck."

He puts his mask back on.

He bends down and picks up Ryan under his arm pits, he puts Ryan in a fireman's lift, Suddenly, Jeremy is glad that he spends so much time lifting weights.

When the rest of the crew see Jeremy enter the safe house they're surprised to see Jeremy carrying Ryan.

"He's not dead!" Jeremy announces, straining at the weight and distance "He's just...knocked out."

"Wow.." Jackie laughs "Either Rye is really light or you're really strong."

"Ryan isn't light." Micheal responds "He's a fat bitch, LIl' J is strong."


	20. Whats in a name?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AKA I had to give Gavin a complicated backstory.

_“I’m not my name. My name is something I wear, like a shirt. It gets worn. I outgrow it, I change it.”  
― Jerry Spinelli_

Gavin grew up knowing to never let his feelings show, he knew his families wealth was blood money, He was just as a prisoner in his home as in any jail cell.

How can you be a normal kid when everyone is scared of you?

_Serafino_

The family name was a curse, no matter who he met, they knew who his family were.

So it was eighteen, when he left England, saying goodbye to his mother, She had cried, wept for him not to go, but he couldn't stay.

He couldn't live his life in the shadow of someone else, not his style.

On the plane ride across the sea, Gavin thought about his new life, what he would do? Who would he become?

He'd be free for the first time in his life.

_Free._

Gavin Free.

He liked the sound of that.


	21. The Dark Passenger.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I see Ryan almost like Dexter, not a complete sociopath, like he does care about a few select few people.
> 
> And the Vagabond is his Dark Passenger, the other side of the personality.

_"There are no secrets in life_   
_Just hidden truths beneath the surface"_

It would be unfair to say Ryan was emotionless, he has emotions, just like everyone else.

Does he cry at sad movies? Not really.

Does he get teary eyed when one of the crew is injured and looks like they might not make it? Absolutely. 

Did he mourn like everyone else, almost destroyed by the grief and guilt when Ray was killed? Yes, on the inside. 

If he found someone who could deal with him, as a human, he would love a family.

A family to protect from people like him, he'd fight anyone who talked about his significant other or his children.

And God have mercy on anyone who dared to hurt his family, That includes the crew, anyone who hurts the people he cares about would end up six feet under.

He knows he could never live a normal life, he's known that since he first felt the darkness inside him, the itch that he can never scratch. 

_The Vagabond._

Due to popular belief, Ryan has feelings, its the Vagabond who is the heartless monster.

At this point, who's to say where one ends and the other begins?


	22. I'm only human (after all)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A heist goes wrong, tensions are high, but everyone's a goofball.

All cramped into the small apartment, in the damp and the dark, The crew were more than unhappy.

"Who's job was it too watch comms?" Geoff asks, bandaging a wound on his arm "Come on, Dipshit, speak up."

"Don't look at me." Micheal mummers, pressing a cold rag to a black eye 

"I think it was the Nose of England over there." Jeremy gestures to Gavin.

"Of fucking course it was." Ryan snarls, more than annoyed that a heist he had planned down to the last letter had gone wrong "The one job I'm in charge of and dickless fucks us over."

"Hey I was tryna keep a eye on you lot and a eye out for cops!" Gavin defends himself "It was a mess!"

"It was a mess because you fucked up!" Jeremy shouts 

"You almost got us killed!" Micheal shouts, instantly regretting the throbbing in his head.

"But we're here and alive." Jackie tries to calm the situation, even though she would want nothing more than to chew Gavin out for his mistake.

"Bearly." Jeremy barks.

"It ain't my fault you got backed into a corner, is it?" Gavin directs his question to the shorter man.

"You could've told me it was a dead end!"

"I was watching Geoff and Micheal's backs!" Gavin sighs "Its a hard job...I can't watch everyone all the time! I'm only human!"

There's a tense silence, broken by Jackie

"After all?"

The tension is suddenly broken and they all break into laughs, of course Jackie would calm it all down, The laughter fades and with it, the rage.

"Next time, Give me the comms job." Jackie clears her throat "And not Gav."

"Agreed." The others echo, even Gavin.


	23. Shameless self promotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to skip this.

If you enjoy how I write the Fakes and haven't checked out my Ryan/ OC work please consider checking it out.

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/21575221/chapters/51438949>

Most of the possible triggers are in the tags, it gets a little tough sometimes.

But if you wanna read about the Fakes and Ryan being a soft hearted murderer, Check it out.


	24. Anger.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How each of the Fakes show their anger.

Micheal. 

Micheal's rage in fire, he'll shout until his throat burns with the words. 

There's a reason they call him the Jersey Devil, his rage is explosions that break windows, fires that can be seen from the sky.

His anger is shown by bloody knuckles and holes in walls.

Geoff.

Geoff doesn't get angry often, he finds it a waste of energy.

But when it hits, its a storm, its curse words strung together, its bared teeth, clenched fists.

But he very rarely will get physical, He'll get fresh air, going for a walk until his feet are sore and his body has just enough energy left not to collapse in on its self.

Jackie.

Jackie turns her anger into something productive, She'll go to the gym, cook a meal, anything to distract her from how she wants to break someone's nose.

Its quiet, tears brimming as she yells insults, she'll cry but make no mistake, she'll sob over your corpse if she has too.

She likes to drive, breaking the speed limit, she'll scream her heart out to songs, anything to get rid of the boiling rage.

Jeremy

Similar to Micheal, Jeremy's rage is a fire, He'll break bottles, smash up T.V's.

Punch people.

Destruction is Jeremy's way of letting of steam, Raw, Physical destruction.

Its hard to be angry when you just smashed a plasma screen TV with a baseball bat.

Ryan

Ryan goes quiet when he's truly angry, muttering under his breath and letting out manic laughter.

It scares the shit out of everyone, because he's just so _quiet._

His eyes will gloss over and his face will be as blank as a robots.

Gavin

Gavin detests arguments, his anger will be snide remarks and sarcastic comments rather than shouting or violence.

He'll leave the situation, not seeing the point in loosing his voice.

The few times he has argued, he becomes _very, very English._


	25. The teams within a team.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little things about each of the teams.

Team O.G

Jackie and Geoff have been friends for ever, Geoff is one of the few people to know the real Jackie, not that he ever brings it up, who she was before doesn't matter. He'll fight anyone who dares to throw the 'T' Slur around, he doesn't get angry often, But he'll defend his best friends life choices till the end. 

Jackie has known Geoff at his lowest, she's helped him nurse the worst hangovers, helped him quit the booze. She can name of all his nervous ticks, knows when there's a chance he might fall off the wagon, and she's there for him.

They're friendship runs deeper than anything easy to explain, they're life partners, in a way that isn't romantic. 

There ain't no Geoff without Jackie, and they wouldn't change it for the world.

Team nice dynamite. 

Gavin and Micheal have risen up the ranks together, from the street brawler and the pick pocket too some of the most feared men in Los Santos. 

Gavin see's Micheal as a brother, the one he never had, They grew up in two completely different worlds, Micheal reminds him that despite everything, he should still be grateful for his privilege as a child.

Micheal can bully Gavin, but God forbid anyone else hurts his _Boi._

Gavin knows Micheal hates hugs, but he's gonna do it anyway.

_ Team battle buddies. _

Ryan doesn't trust people, its not in his nature, The last time he was supposed to watch someone's back, he let them die. 

But Jeremy and him seem to work together like a wild oiled machine, its as if they've been working together for years.

Jeremy can seem to bring Ryan out of his brooding moments, make him laugh. After a job goes bad and they get bruised and bloody, They might even share a quick hug, But would deny it if any of the Fakes questioned.


	26. Hospitals.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy is injured, Jackie tries her best to comfort Ryan.

Blood wasn’t something Ryan wasn’t used to seeing, But Oh fuck there’s so much and its coming from  _ Jeremy. _

The last time he had seen a crew member in this state was a long, long time ago and he hadn’t made it.

_ A shotgun to the chest. _

_ Blank eyes behind glasses. _

_ Blood stained lenses. _

“Rye.” Jackie had picked up on Ryan’s worry “He’ll be fine, it's mostly a flesh wound.”

The hospital was empty, the lights were too bright, the walls too clean.

The smell of disinfectant was so strong it felt like it would coat his lungs for an era.

Micheal and Gavin had been hurt too, but it was Jeremy who got the most of it.

The car had flipped over, Gavin always was reckless behind the wheel.

“Are the others okay?” 

“Geoff’s with them.” Jackie sits next to Ryan in a creaking chair “You know what Gav’s like with needles.”

Ryan smiles, at least the others weren’t in the state Jeremy is.

He doesn’t answer, rather he stares through the window into Jeremy’s room, he’s lying in a bed, tubes coming from him like a twisted science experiment. 

“He’ll be fine.” Jackie repeats, her voice trembling slightly, she hates seeing any of the crew hurt. 

They’re her boys, no one hurts her boys.

“The worst thing he’ll have to deal with is terrible cafeteria food.” 

She puts her head on Ryan’s shoulder, she would hug him, but maybe that’d be pushing it a bit.

“Ten bucks say as soon as he’s awake he’ll send us out for a cluckin bell.”

They both laugh, it's tired and a little broken, but over all, The mood is lighter.

“I only bet when there’s a chance of winning, Haywood.”


	27. Vagabond.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I did one on how Rimmy Tim was created, so now, Here's the Vagabond.  
(All of Ryans backstory is not meant to reflect his actual childhood just as a disclaimer.)

_ Vagabond; _

_ Noun:  _ _ a person who wanders from place to place without a home or job. _

Ryan hadn’t always been named as such, he was born James Haywood, Born to a single mother in a small town in Georgia.

His mother worked long hours at the meat packing plant, often leaving a young James to stay with friends or neighbours. 

He was a quiet kid, kept to himself, enjoyed books and Saturday Morning cartoons. 

The first indication that maybe he wasn’t like all the other kids in town was when he and a few classmates watched a horror movie VHS one of the kids brothers had, it was a gory B-Movie, one that is mostly blood and guts just for the sake of it.

The other boys got scared and cried, most had trouble sleeping for weeks afterwards, but not Ryan, he was oddly fascinated by the grotesque display on the screen.

And for a long time, nothing happened, not until Ryan was fourteen, he found some kids plotting to drown a kitten, seeing a poor defenceless animal in mortal danger enraged him, so he picked up a rock and beat in the skull of the ring-leader. 

The boy survived, albeit, he was in a coma for six weeks and lost use of his legs. But Ryan had opened the doors to the world he’d spend most of his adult life in.

It wasn’t until he was seventeen, that his violent urges would come to the surface again, a similar situation, A bar fight broke out over a girl, normally in a small town where beer is one of the few past times.

But Ryan had tricks up his sleeve and stabbed his opponent in the gut, the man was dead before he hit the ground.

Two people died that day, the man Ryan had stabbed and James Haywood.

Because while in prison, Ryan took up a new identity, he saw how his arrest broke his mother, and he felt so ashamed he refused to see her at visiting hours.

They say prison either makes or breaks you, For Ryan it was a bit of both.

He saw that there were two ways to survive prison: Fear or respect.

He went with the first option, playing into the role that his old neighbours and teachers created for him, one of a man who had no morals and no emotions. 

James Haywood was dead.

The Vagabond had been born.


	28. Team lock n load.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I totally forgot about my favourite duo of chaos

  * Jeremy and Lindsay are constantly changing who's lock and who's load.

  * Mostly the enjoy playing early 2000's metal at really loud levels in the penthouse. 

  * The crimes they commit are more like pranks than actual crimes, Such as throwing water balloons full of paint at cops.

  * If one of them is watching the other through security cameras they'll do a stupid dance (Jeremy goes for the 'This is what a fish does' while Lindsay tends to go for some form of twerking)

  * Honestly they are just the personification of 'Why'd you cut the breaks!?' 'WILD CARD BABY'


	29. The Prince.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trevor has the ability to be terrifying.

Once Geoff takes a step back from the footwork of the Fakes everyday business, everyone expected Jackie to take over, it made the most sense, she had been the power behind the throne ever since the crews formation. 

Rather its Trevor who takes over, the same Trevor who laughs at stupid puns and drop a jar of peanut butter off the roof just so see what mess it'll create. 

He'd ran the B team for years, they all knew he could deal with the shady deals and the money, but actually being on the ground amongst the bullets and blood is a completely different beast. 

They all change their opinion when Trevor watches Ryan interrogating some low life, They all try and warn him that Ryan's methods aren't for the faint of heart, he just waves it off. 

Its not until Trevor _helps _Ryan that they all realise he's not quite as harmless as he seems.

You can't look a man the same way after you watch him gauge someones's eye out with a heated screwdriver, Even Ryan was impressed. 

He's also good at questioning, he can do the 'good cop, bad cop' thing very well, scarily well actually, its like he has two personalities. 

The prim and proper crime boss, who wears a expensive suit and can talk to other bosses over cocktails, to resolve turf wars peacefully.

And then there's the guy who'll smash a guys head into a wall while laughing like a manic. 


	30. The Queen of Hearts.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel like Jackie needs some attention as the bad ass bitch she is.
> 
> (Inspired by the song, Killing me by State of mine)

_Hundred proof that's all she shoots straight whiskey all the time_  
Blood-red lips jean hugging hips man it should be a crime  
Drop dead looks she's a perfect ten tattoos are on her skin

Jackie may be 'one of the boys' when it comes to the Fakes but that doesn't mean she doesn't have a feminine side.

She likes to wear expensive gowns, diamonds around her neck. 

She'll go out on girls nights with Lindsay, Meg and Fiona, because it feels nice to be among _women _for a change.

That doesn't mean she can't fight, hell she's as deadly in a pair of six inch heels as she is in combat boots.

Jackie may be referred to as 'one of the boys'

But she's a Queen.


	31. Some ideas about Ryan.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of my thoughts as too why Ryan may be the lovable psychopath everyone in Los Santos craps their pants at the mention of.

  * He hates people injecting him with needles, he can deal with doing it on himself but if anyone comes at him with a needle he'll start swinging.

  * When he first started acting up he underwent electroshock therapy, which is why he never reacts to mild taser shocks.

  * He's spent a lot of his life in and out of institutions, either correctional or Mental. (even though hes never been diagnosed with anything)

  * He gets overwhelmed sometimes and goes mute for hours at a time.


	32. Gunshots.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some mild angst.
> 
> As you can tell by now, Battle buddies is my favourite pair to write.

“Don’t die...don’t die on me. Please…” Ryan held the body of Jeremy, who was bleeding from a wound somewhere on his chest. “JACKIE!” 

Jackie heard his screams and rushed towards him, ignoring the bullets flying past her as if they didn’t exist. 

Of all the ways for Jeremy to go, bleeding out on the floor of an alleyway in a thunderstorm seemed the most fitting.

But he’d be damned if he let something like a gunshot wound to the chest kill him.

“Ryan..” Jeremy croaks out “A-Are you crying?”

Ryan almost wants to strangle him, how could he be making jokes? Does he not see the direness of the situation?

“Fuck you.” He replies, his voice cracking with a laugh.

“Maybe once I’m fixed up, eh?”

Jackie has reached them by now and is crocheting in their makeshift cover. 

“Stop flirting..” She smiles “Rye, help me get him up...we can move him to the car.”

With surprising strength, she puts her hands under Jeremy’s arms and picks him up, Ryan grabs his legs. 

Jeremy winces in pain “Jesus less of the brute strength.”

“You can talk, you ain’t that injured.” Jackie responds “Don’t be a baby.”

“No wonder you ain’t a nurse you have a dogshit bedside manner.” 

“Hey asshole you wanna be fixed or do you wanna have to sew yourself up?”

Jeremy allowed himself to be placed in the backseat of the car without too much backchat. 

As she starts up the car, Jackie informs the crew of the situation.

“Boys, we’re gonna zip on out back to base, make sure Rimmy is fixed up.” 

Ryan takes off his mask and wipes the mixture of sweat, tears and facepaint from his face with his jacket sleeve. 

The last time he’d seen someone get hit like that...it didn’t end well.

But Jeremy seemed fine.

Well, maybe not fine, but he’d live. 

“Seeing as I’m hurt...can we stop by the drive through?”

Jackie sighs, maybe Jeremy won’t die from the gunshot, but the night is young and Jackie has to deal with him.


End file.
